His daughter's love
by FUNBUMGUM
Summary: He died to save his family and to protect both Orb and Zaft, only to be discovered by his daughter who learns that the one year of her family's mourning wasn't needed at all. How does Emily Yamato bring her father to show himself to the world, how far will she go to bringing him back? Will all her attempts be in vain? Or will she find a scary secret that will make her not believe?
1. Chapter 1

His daughter's Love

Hi, I am Emily Yamato, I am 18 years old and I am a senior student; I belong to the 'Great' Yamato household. I am the eldest in my family, my brother Kenneth is 17 and my sister Abby just turned 15. My mom is lacus Clyne the Supreme Chairwoman of the PLANTS, my dad always said that I looked exactly like her and I don't blame him. And finally my daddy Kira Yamato was the Head of ZAFT, the ZAFT Commander.

Exactly one year ago today, my dad died protecting Orb during an invasion by the Atlantic Federation. That battle alone is what many consider "The Third blood Valentine" that battle brought down most of Orbs and ZAFT's soldiers one of them was my dad... He died when he was 37. So today I'm going down to Orb to visit where my dad rests, sometimes deep down I believe that he is still alive because they never found his body but sometimes others tell me otherwise. Never the less I am going to visit him today because today. This is my story.

I walked into the terminal like I usually did every second Saturday, and as usual I was greeted by my escort "Good Morning Ms. Yamato, are you ready to go?" I nodded and he led me to the Yamato shuttle where I waited until they gave us the all clear to head down to Orb. I walked to where I usually sat near the back and scooted over taking the window seat like a usually did. I would always go with Abby down to Orb but today she had a sleepover with one of her friends.

Sadly we had to wait 5 minutes until we could even take off, so I waited and placed my elbow against the window frame and stared out at the people who walked through the terminal, my mind raced with memories of when my dad and I strolled through the terminal. That alone was enough to spark that memory of the time I watched my dad die to save us.

_We ran and ran until we made it to the loading dock, my dad yelled "Hurry get it!" and started pushing us into the shuttle, I remember the conversation that he had with Uncle Athrun. "Kira come on!" he reached out and tried to grabbed for his sleeve by my dad simply pulled himself away from his grasp "Make sure you guys get out safely"_

_He turned and faced Kenneth who was crying like the baby he was, he yelled "Remember what I told you" my brother only nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes, then he turned to my mom, Abby and I, we watched him mouth "I love you" before he gave one last push forcing us all inside. I watched him close the door behind him as he looked on from the other side._

_I forced myself onto the glass, I screamed, cried and yelled, I begged him through the glass to not go, to stay and come with us. My dad placed his forehead on the glass and I heard him say "I'm sorry, daddy's got to break a promise" an explosion went off in the background and my father flinched but stayed firm like always, I watched as a hand reached behind him and turned him around; I watched my dad talk to him before he let out a sigh._

_He turned back to me and yelled "I love you" I simply shook my head violently I yelled "Please don't leave me!" Suddenly I heard a very loud bang, I looked up and say a gust of air hit my dad but he still held firm, he violently started banging on the side of the shuttle and it slowly started to take off. I looked at my father as he started running, I started banging on the glass trying to get his attention I yelled "I love you daddy!" my dad turned towards me and smiled "I love you too" he mouthed back before he disappeared inside. Never did I ever think that this was the last time I would see him, never did I know that "I love you" would be my last words to him, never did I know that I would never get to feel his warm embrace again._

_I felt nasty inside, the shuttle took off and behind us everyone has a clear view of the Defense Headquarters we were just in. I dropped to my knees and cried my heart out, I felt arms wrap around me and instantly I hugged back, yelling "Daddy please don't leave me!" my mom stroked my head as she too cried "Don't worry everything will be alright" And suddenly the unthinkable happened, the building which my father was in blew up, outside was my dad's Strike Freedom it's cockpit opened as it waited for its pilot to return._

_Everyone stood quiet, every military personnel that were on the shuttle took of their hats in sorrow, and seeing that sight made something inside me snap. I hugged my mom as tightly as I could my face digging into her chest as I cried uncontrollably crying the words "Why daddy! Why!" my brother dropped to the floor as he covered his head with his hands as he tried to hold back the tears. My sister Abby did the something I did, Auntie Cagalli held her tightly as she too wept. My mom didn't sleep well after this, she was depressed and wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't eat she seemed completely lost, Auntie Cagalli and grandma Caridad tried to comfort her to no avail._

_Her depression became worse, when they 'confirmed' that my dad died but they couldn't find his body. When it came to the funeral my mom just lost it, not being able to bury her own husband hurt her so much. She cried every day for the next month until she finally showed improvement. Eventually she got back to work no one dared mention my father because they knew she would do, and no one mentioned it to me, my brother, or Abby because they knew we watched our dad die and they knew we wouldn't take it either"_

I closed my eyes as tears started to flow from them, I quickly wiped them away, "Why did you have to go?"

I sat in the shuttle for a good 15 minutes before we finally got down to Orb, when I disembarked I was escorted to my awaiting car before they drove me to the cemetery. When I got to the cemetery I got out of the car and walked inside, I walked to my dad's resting place and placed the flowers I bought from earlier on the gravestone. I sat down as I started fiddling with my fingers "It's been hard daddy, we all wouldn't stop crying especially mommy. You'll be missing everything" I lowered my head even the thought of not having a father to speak to really hurt, I stayed silent for a bit not knowing if I should continue because I knew I told him enough; my dad always liked it when we were straight to the point.

I stood up and let out one big sigh, I turned around and saw a man who was dressed in an unusual attire, he wore army boots, camo cargo pants, he also had a green vest of some kind, covering his body was a very long torn up black jacket, he wore black gloves the finger tips were cut off exposing his skin to the air, and finally he wore a black 'cowboy like' hat that covered his face.

I watched him walk up to the gravestone, he knelt down and placed something on the grave. I stared over his shoulder and my eyes widened at the thing he put down. "Seems like these people missed this" I stared at the thing that the person placed on the floor; it was a piece of my father's uniform jacket "How did you?" I said hesitantly to him, I saw him smile "He must have been a good father?" How did he know that I was visiting my father, my mind spun a full 360 degrees as I wondered, all I did was nod.

I saw him smirk again "I take your silence is a yes" I watched him rise to his feet; he turned to face me his face still covered by his hat "I also presume that your family is doing fine?" I nodded and the last question sent shivers up my spine. "Did they ever fine his body?" I took a deep breath and said "No" but I noticed the hesitance in my response, his voice... I recognized the voice but I couldn't quite pin down where I heard the voice before. "Aw that sucks, sorry for bothering you" He turned and started walking away, and that's when I saw it.

I turned and ran towards that figure and chasing after him; I chased him with tears rolling down my face. I tugged on his jacket causing him to flinch, I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him tightly I buried my face into his back and I stayed like that. I felt him place his hands on mine and slowly removed my arms from his waist. I watched him turn around and slowly wrap his arms around me drawing me close, I placed my arms back around his waist and buried my face into his chest and I cried. "Long time no see" I closed my eyes and whispered "I missed you daddy"

During my time of need, my mind spun; I started asking questions in my head but I never blurted them out because I wanted to enjoy this moment. This moment was one thing I would truly treasure for the rest of my life. I felt my dad sigh as he uttered the words "I'm sorry pumpkin but I need to go" I tightened my grip, I yelled "Please don't leave I don't want to be alone" He ran his hand through my hair "I know that, but I need to go" "Then take me with you! I lived one year thinking that you died and now you're going to leave us again?"

My dad bent down and stared my straight in my eyes, he reached around his neck and pulled out a necklace and grabbed my hand and placed it in my hand "Take good care of this" I shook my head "No!" I watched his hand come up and rest on my cheek "I promise we will meet again" I shook my head "Please don't leave me" I whispered to him but he simply shook his head "Just make sure everyone is inside the inner ring, okay?"

I tilted my head to the side "C-Can I?" he shook his head "It's our little secret" I nodded and whispered the words "I love you" he smiled "I love you too" before he straightened himself out and gave me one more embrace before he backed off slowly, I watched him smile at me before he vanished as if he was never there; as if everything I did was just a dream. I closed my eyes as a gust of wind passed through the cemetery; I slowly opened my eyes and examined the area to make sure I was totally alone. After confirming I wiped my eyes and walked towards the entrance, where I was greeted by my escort "Ms. Yamato your mother wants you home right now" I frowned "Sorry" I entered the car and I was quickly driven to the terminal where I boarded my shuttle and was brought back to PLANTS.

By the time I got home it was 5:30pm; I walked up the steps and pushed open the door. "I'm home!" I yelled kicking off my shoes, I walked over to the closet and hung up my jacket; hearing that no one replied I walked into the kitchen and say my mom, and Abby setting up for dinner so I decided to help out. "Where's Kenny?" I said placing the plates on the table "He is at his friend's house" my sister said relaxing on one of the chairs. I walked to sister and pulled off the chair "We still things to do before we can sit down" Abby frowned at me but got right back to helping mom out.

When we were nearing our finish my mom asked me a question that made me freeze up "Why did you take so long to return?" I froze trying to find the words to say "She ran into her boyfriend" I cringed and yelled "I do not have a boyfriend!" a giggle soon followed suit, causing me to sigh "I - I ran into Stacy?" I tried my best to hide my lie, I never was good at lying and I was sure that my sister and mom picked up on lie. "Why was she down in Orb?" I froze "_She found out_" my mind said, but I quickly shook it off "S - She was probably went shopping?" "Mhm" was the sound that came out of my mom's mouth, that's when I knew that she knew that I was lying. I was scared that she would want to know what I was up to, but luckily she didn't.

"Abby can you call Kenneth, and tell him to come home for dinner?" "Okay" and my sister walked towards the phone to give him a call. Before we knew it Abby had already made her way to the kitchen "Well?" said my mom, I turned towards my sister and stared; she smiled and said "He's coming home now" my mom and I nodded, and we went on preparing dinner.

Sure enough Kenneth did come home, all through the hallway you could hear him rushing to get to the kitchen, my eyes stayed fixed on the doorframe that kept the kitchen separate from the living room, and soon he appeared breathing heavy. "Sorry that I'm late" my eyes followed him as he made his way back into his usual spot and starting eating as if nothing ever happened. I stared at him for a while, before sighing "Wow no 'Hi' to your sisters? We see how it is" Abby giggled slightly. Kenny swallowed his food before muttering a sentence to me "Oh how disrespectful of me, Welcome to the Yamato dining table little Em" I got up from my seat and walked towards him, before slapping on the arm before taking my seat back at the table.

"You know I'm older, please respect that" I said staring at him, he smirked "So what age doesn't matter" "Yes it does" he stared at me with amusement in his eyes "Tell me when does it matter?" I thought for a second "In school it matters" he smiled at me "You and I are in the same grade Em, have you forgotten that?" I stood up from my seat "Only because Daddy put you up one grade" We probably argued a little bit more but Mom thankfully stopped us from going overboard, we quickly apologized and continued eating.

When the three of us finished up eating, we decided to stick around just to talk like we usually did; Mom decided to ask Kenneth and I the 'what are you guys going to be when you grow up' question. Kenny's response was "I am the "heir" to the OS project that Dad was working on, and the people down there said I can take hold after I finish University if I so please" my mom frowned and turned towards me "I'll probably become a Politician, I might want to try to keep "Chairwoman or Chairman" under the Yamato name for as long as I can" her frowned turned right around before she got up and cleared the table.

Abby had already left the table, so I turned towards Kenny; he was staring back at me his arms crossed and his head move side to side before it settled down, he mouthed the words "Suck up" before smiling at me. I brushed off that comment and stuck my tongue out at him. "Do you guys have homework?" Kenny and I said in unison "Yup" my mom turned her head and said "Well then go do it" we nodded and started walking out the kitchen, Kenny and I walked up the stairs before he turned towards me, he whispered "It's almost Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary" "_I totally forgot Dad!"_ I said to myself, I nodded and said "What are we going to do?" he shrugged "We'll see on the day" we both nodded before we went off to our rooms.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Can you believe it! I'm back! Sorry I died and stopped, I kind of got burned out on the other stories reason being is because I thought of new ideas that I put first before finishing the books I need to end on here... Good thing is those book ideas are almost completed so I will be able to pump them out so that you guys can read them! As for this story it's a filler giving me a little more time to finish 'Their Sake' which is coming to a close sometime this or next week. The second story will follow the same system!**

**But do not worry! I will finish this one too! This story will not be as long as my other ones so it'll be nice. Once all 3 stories that I am writing are finished then I will start publishing my idea stories hopefully by the start of this summer vacation! Thank you to all who continue to support me it does mean a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up the next day tired as usual, luckily it was Saturday. (Did I tell you guys yesterday was Friday? Guess I didn't… Well now you know!) I slowly made my way to my bathroom where I stared at my ugly morning face; I then walked out of my room and headed towards Abby's room to wake her up. Once inside I sat down on her bed and nudged her "Abby wake up" I said groggily, she slowly opened her eyes "hm?" "Wake up" she nodded and rolled over to her side. I sighed got up from her bed and walked back to my room to get changed.

When I finished changing I walked downstairs where as usual I was the last one at the dining table "Good morning" I took my usual place and started eating. I lifted my head and say Kenny stuffing his face with food "You shouldn't eat everything in one go" Kenny grunted "You're one to talk" Abby giggled and we continued eating. When I finished eating I turned towards my mom "Hey mom can we head over to your work today?" She looked at me with confusion written on her face "If your brother and sister want to come then sure" I smiled and turned towards Kenny "I don't mind going" I turned towards Abby she smiled "Sure I'll go, haven't seen Miss Meyrin in a while"

I clapped my hands "Then it's settled! We are coming along!" I heard a sigh "Don't cause troubles" I nodded "Abby and I will keep Kenny under control" a giggle filled the air as Abby tried her hardest to contain her laughter, I smiled. Kenny muttered a phrase that I didn't quite hear, but to be honest I don't think I would ever want to know what he said. He all chatted a little more until everyone at the dining table finished eating their breakfast, we all then got up and headed towards the car and started heading to Mom's work.

Ever since Dad taught Kenny and I how to drive, the two of us would always argue so Dad would drive most of the time. We eventually settled on the two of us alternating in the driver's seat and sadly today it was Kenny's turn to drive, and if you have ever witnessed his driving… Let's just say you'll be here faster than you could say "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious".

When we got to the building, we all hopped out of the car. I stretched and did a little jump around before we started our walk. Once we made it inside, I scanned the area of a familiar figure (My dad) not seeing him I sighed. "Em you okay?" I smiled "Of course I am Abby". We all walked to the elevators that brought us up to the inner circle. We waited in there for some time until the elevator finally came to a stop. I immediately ran out towards the middle and started twirling as I awed at the amazing architecture "Wow!" I yelled, after I stopped admiring the amazingness of the inner circle I made it back to my family. "Dad never took me through the inner circle before"

I looked at my brother and sister and saw their stares trail off somewhere, I followed their stares and my eyes eventually fell onto my Mom. Her stares looked across the place; a frowned was etched onto her always happy face. "It's almost our wedding Anniversary Kira" she said very quietly, Kenny, Abby, and I knew the significance of the inner circle on our Dad and Mom. I opened my mouth to speak but immediately stopped when I saw a single tear trickle down her cheek. I grabbed her hand and gave it a slight tug "Come on you'll be late" she wiped away the tear with her free hand before nodding "You're right let's get going" and with that we quickly made our way out of the inner circle.

We stood infront of the doors like we did many times before, to my right was my father's office; untouched since that day. I approached the door and hesitantly placed my hand on the door knob. "Emily what are you doing?" I thought for a second "I want to see if birdy is still there" I slowly turned the knob, opening it wide enough so that anything could fly out and as I thought birdy quickly flew out and started circling the three of us.

We watched it fly over the tops of our heads, I held out my hands and the metal bird landed on them "Must have been boring staying in that room for one year" "Birdy!" it replied back. It turned its head towards me, I smiled "Fly over to Abby, she missed you too" the bird quickly took off it quickly circled Abby before finally landing on his head "I missed you too" she giggled. All three of us turned towards the door "Ken go open the door" I said to him, he grunted "Did you cut your hand or something?" I shook my head be a gentlemen and open the door for us ladies" he grunted again before he pushed the doors open.

"Welcome back kiddies" said a now aged Mu La Flaga, and as usual he sat in his regular spot. I smiled and suddenly a rush of air ran past my ear, I knew it was Abby… My eyes followed as she gave Auntie Meyrin a hug like she always does "Hi Auntie!" she smiled back "Why hello". "Birdy!" the bird flew to Abby and sat down on her head.

I turned to see where Kenny walked off to, and surely enough I saw him over with Mikey, I smiled and walked towards them to join into the conversation. Mikey is the child of Uncle Mu and Auntie Murrue; he is the same age as Abby and their both in the same class. Mikey made a promise my dad that he would take care of Abby when they're at school and due to that promise Mikey and Abby treat each other like brother and sister.

"Hi Mikey" the boy raised his hand up and I gave him a 'high 5' "How's it going?" he said to me, I smiled "I'm good" To be honest I always thought that Mikey was a better brother figure to me despite him being younger. Eventually the three of us started to chat about stuff, before Abby and birdy decided to join us. "Hi Mikey!" he smiled "Hey Abby" she returned the kind gesture "Is Issy here?" he shook his head "She went to her friend's house" Abby frowned "Aww…Anyways what are you guys talking about?" we took the liberty to give her a summary before the four of us continued with the conversation.

"I hear Emily's around" said a voice coming from the entrance of the room, I sighed "You guys know that to do" Kenny and Mikey nodded at each other before they walked towards the person, Kenny punched the man square in the face causing him to follow onto the floor; Mikey and Kenny quickly grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of the room before closing the door behind them. I smiled "Thank you" the two boys smiled before showing a thumbs up.

"You guys need to stop doing that to him" said a voice from behind, I sighed "Uncle your lieutenant has been harassing me, so we decided that we would do that to him" Mikey nodded "Yeah dad that guy is pretty annoying" his father just sighed and he relaxed in his chair. I watched Kenny's eyes dart to Abby who had an uneasy feeling, he smiled and walked towards her, he placed a hand on her head "Don't need to worry, if he was doing that to you then I would do the same thing" She only smiled and embraced Kenny, he smiled and returned the gesture.

To be honest I never knew what was up with Abby bring so close to Ken.. Maybe because Kenneth was the closest thing to dad as she could get, she was very attached to dad even before his 'death' she was always talking and playing around dad. She was probably more attached to him than I ever was; Kenny noticed this a few months after what happened on that dad and he decided on his own to provide the love and care that dad gave to Abby which in my mind is very sweet.

After the two pulled away from the embrace I walked over to kenneth "How are you feeling?" he smiled at me "Never felt better" Everyone let out a chuckle before everything and everyone in the boardroom turned back to normal and that's when I continued my hunt to see if father actually around the building.

I spent most of my time looking around the boardroom because it was huge, I checked every corner on all sides of the room sighing I walked over to the door and pulled it open. On the other side were Zaft soldiers I smiled "Good day" I was about to proceed onwards before I was stopped "Sorry Ms. Yamato, you cannot leave this room" I looked at them puzzled "Why not?" from behind a voice could be heard "Yeah, why not?" I turned and saw the whole board walk towards the entrance "An intruder as entered the building" soon an alarm went off and everyone rushed back to the table, Uncle Mu yelled "Meyrin give me a visual please" in a few seconds we could all see what was happening. That's when I noticed him, he wore what my dad wore when I first saw him; my eyes widened "That's daddy!" I whispered to myself, "Have that area on lockdown" Uncle Mu said. I turned to him in panic "No don't" I yelled gunning for the door "Why not!?" he yelled back, I pushed away the Zaft men guarding the door and yelled back "Its daddy!"

From behind I heard a soft whisper "Kira?" I closed my eyes and kept running as I tried to push that voice away. I knew it was my mother who said my dad's name, I do regret saying it was dad but I couldn't let this one moment slide through my fingers; whether or not mom cried at that moment I'll never know and plus there was no turning back… My goal now was to make sure they didn't my dad. "Daddy I'm coming!" I said racing for him.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! That's right I did update, sorry for the wait school was coming to a close so I had to crackdown on school first! Also I am super sorry that this is a short chapter! I just wanted to get something out no matter how short a chapter it was and another reason for a short chapter is because this story is coming to a close! After all it's a squeal to my first book 'Their Sake'.**

**I will get updating more frequently now since it is summer vacation! Hope to see you all soon, until then I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
